The present invention relates to water-soluble fiber and a method for manufacture thereof.
Among the water-soluble fibers heretofore known is polyvinyl alcohol fiber which is generally fabricated into a twisted yarn, woven fabric or non-woven fabric and put to use in a diversity of applications. For example, it has been used for provisional reinforcing or adhesion in a variety of industrial processes.
However, polyvinyl alcohol fiber is not readily soluble in water and requires heating to at least about 80° C. for dissolution, thus being poor in workability. Moreover, when exposed to a temperature over 100° C., it undergoes crosslinking so that dissolution is often made difficult.